jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Gods
Versions Barry Keating on a demo recording containing songs from the musical More Than You Deserve and the play ''Good Woman of Szechuan'' Barry Keating, Richard Dunne, and Ellen Foley in Neverland An instrumental version titled "Bolero" or "Great Boleros of Fire" served as the introduction at Meat Loaf concerts in 1977 and 1978. Meat Loaf on Braver Than We Are (as "Godz") Lyrics On this planet. On this planet. A child with a dream needs luck. A child with a dream needs luck. Only if someone with power can help him, Only if someone with power can help him Can he make all his dreams come true. Good children. Lost children. Mad children! They're locked from themselves And they’re not in a place for anyone else. Why can't the God's up in heaven assemble An army of battleships, soldiers, and mines To lift up the good and make bad people tremble Things might then be better for the Gods and mankind?! Why can't the God's up in heaven assemble An army of battleships, soldiers, and mines To lift up the good and make bad people tremble Things might then be better for the Gods and mankind?! Good children. Good children. They'll not stay good for long - on this planet. On this planet. Their souls are empty and bodies must be fed. No! No! The commandments of God do not help in the face of need! Oh why don't the heavenly Gods find a warrior To lead them in combat and battle at last To slaughter the heathen the ugly the useless To lift up the future and to banish the past?! Oh why don't the heavenly Gods find a warrior To lead them in combat and battle at last To slaughter the heathen the ugly the useless To lift up the future and to banish the past?! Bad children. Mad children. On this planet. On this planet. Where the old Gods turn to dust, Where the old Gods turn to dust. You must make yourself a new God. You must make yourself a new God! You must make yourself a God. You must make yourself a God! And you cannot love, you must only worship, You cannot love, you must only worship. And you must only worship yourselves, You must only worship yourselves With the strength of the pack behind you, With the strength of the pack behind you! And you cannot hold one man together. You cannot hold one man together. You cannot hold one man together Without tearing twelve others to bits! Why don't the Gods take a look at the earth again And give honest children the world they desire Send soldiers and tanks to lift up the holy ones And attack all the others with cannons, cannons and fire?! Why don't the Gods take a look at the earth again And give honest children the world they desire Send soldiers and tanks to lift up the holy ones And attack all the others with cannons, cannons and fire?! Fire! Fire! Fire! Category:Songs